Theft
by bofOld
Summary: Alice's POV of the events leading up to her stealing the Porsche in NEW MOON.


Without any time to pack a single piece of clothing, I was worried about someone seeing my skin. Though we were in a deeply tinted car, the glow of my flesh was still visible through the dark windows. I asked Bella to search the car for something that would conceal my body to distract her from thinking about Edward. Her hands trembled as she opened the glove box. The latch squeaked open, making her gasp. Bella reached into it, knocking the contents of the glove box onto the floor.

"_Dammit_," she hissed, almost sounding like a vampire

She scrambled to pick up the mess. When she did, she found a red, printed scarf, crimson elbow-length gloves, and a pair of over-sized Jackie-O sunglasses.

"You're a life saver, Bella!" My false enthusiasm gained a forced smile from her. At least she was trying. At least _I_ was trying

We left Forks in a rush, so it only took around one devastatingly long hour of silence to get to Seattle's airport. I slid the Mercedes into the tight space between two taxis and threw open the door. I ran towards the man in a red uniform. Carlisle's car purred behind me while I left it idling in front of the valet. I handed over the keys to the valet worker with an alluring smile. The man took in a shocked, short breath.

"Hurry," I said, looking at him, but directing it towards Bella as well. The man nodded at my demand and quickly got into the car to park it. Bella nodded and set out to purchase tickets to Italy with my credit card in hand. I hoped that she didn't buy round-trip tickets.

Bella sat in the plastic seat, constantly checking the wall clock for the time. Her knees were huddled up to her chest, shaking with fear. Tears leaked from her eyes, streaming silently down her face. I stroked her hair to attempt to soothe her, but that made her sob harder. Then all of the sudden her face when blank; it was almost as if she was having visions like I do. She looked up at me, staring into my eyes like she had just experienced an epiphany.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm done." Her words produced two meanings. Either she was done worrying or that she herself was going to be finished with her life. I hoped she'd consider the latter instead.

"Shhh, we're going to save him. It's okay, it's okay." I said, but it was directed towards me, too. I wiped the last tear from her face.

The intercom came on with the sound of static. Bella's head perked up to listen, the first movement she had made in fifteen minutes. Our seat numbers were called; we boarded the plane and sat in the regular, economy seats. I grimaced at my seat; I only sit in first class. Bella had a different opinion on the seats: there wasn't one. She didn't react to anything she saw. Bella sat down with a straight face on. After take-off, she sat, never moving or sleeping. She was like a zombie. The way she struggled to move, to breathe was heart-wrenching to watch. When she did move, it was to ask the attendant for a glass of water or to reposition herself.

My throat occasionally burned from the contained space full of humans, but I set the feeling aside to concentrate on Aro and Edward's ever-changing decisions.

The visions flashed repeatedly through my mind. In the first vision I saw my adopted brother standing by a charcoal colored Volkswagen, contemplating on whether or not to use it as a tool to get attention—a tool to die. His face was hard and scrunched up as if he'd been tearlessly crying.

Apparently he made his decision.

He rolled his hand into a fist to slam into the car's window. The glass shattered with the force and spread out all over the cobblestone. Edward unlocked the car door from the inside to open the door, and then he stopped in mid-opening. He had changed his mind, once again.

A flash of white brought me to a different vision.

I saw a man who must have been Aro in a long, dark cloak. He was with two other men who wore the same attire: one with snow-white hair and another looking drastically bored. Aro spoke, "We've made our decision, correct? He joins or he dies."

His words were challenged by the blonde man, "Aro, we don't need anymore talents in our coven. He'll violate our rules. He goes against everything we represent; Edward will make a fool of us."

"Caius," The bored one broke in, "If we kill him immediately, trouble will come. You know this."

Aro spoke up, "Then it's done; the choice has been made. We'll deny him, and then kill him. He won't even expect it." He laughed.

Another vision came, this one starring Edward again.

Edward stood in an alley way, chest exposed. His face was tortured, pained. Edward's clothing was coated with dirt and other debris, his skin was streaked with dust. My brother had been suffering for months and this was the product of it.

A clock chimed twelve times above him.

His foot sauntered towards the sunlight.

His decision was final and so was the Volturi's. He was going to die, either it be suicide or murder.

I didn't notice the amount of time that had passed. The plane was already landing in the Hartsfield-Jackson airport in Atlanta. Our next flight was set to take off in thirty minutes. I practically pulled Bella along with me to the gate as I ran at a human pace. The crowds were hard to maneuver around, but my visions kept me in the right direction_. Left around the lady in the blue, right by the man in the Hawaiian jacket_ and so on. People stared at us with quizzical looks, but I ignored them completely.

We got to the correct gate just in time to board the flight. Bella was about to pass out from all the running. Her face was redder than it usually was when she ran. She slumped into the seat, breathing heavily. An attendant walked past, checking to see if everyone had their safety-belts on.

"Excuse me?" I stopped her. She gave a snippy look at me. "Can we have some water, please?"

"I'm sorry, m'am, but we can't pass out beverages until after the flight takes off." She forced a smile, revealing her lip-stick stained teeth.

I brooded at her; he heart sped up with fear. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be back with some water in a minute, ma'm." She turned to retrieve Bella's beverage.

The flight continued like the last one, with the one exception of the quarrel with the flight attendant. I went over my visions repeatedly for the eight hours we spent on the plane. Bella also sat motionless like before, except that woman with the drinks came to her much more often than the other passengers and Bella had to respond.

The closest airport to Volterra was unsurprisingly small. We exited the airport within five minutes of running through it. We came to a stop in a crowded parking lot. There I spotted it: a sparkling mustard-yellow Porsche. It was perfect. I told Bella to stay put while I went to the car. I guessed that Bella wouldn't hate the idea of grand-theft-auto at this point.

I stuck my pinkie finger against the key-hole and pushed gently—as gently as a vampire could—against it. I heard a distinct click and I knew that I was it. I opened the door and got down on my knees to search for a spare set of keys. Nothing.

. I thought back to when Rosalie told me where most sports-car drivers kept a spare key. Lying down on my back, I saw the under-side of the car. There, dangling off of a pipe was a key. It was wired so securely that it could withstand even the highest speeds. I pulled it off, got up, and started the car.

**A/N: I might do something more to this. Maybe I could continue it to the scene in Volterra? Not sure, but I do appreciate you reading this. I'd love to know your thoughts. Oh, and I'm not sure that's where all sports-car owners keep their spare key, but I know people who do tie them under their car. **


End file.
